finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamant Vest
.]] Adamant Vest , also known as Adaman Vest, is a recurring light armor in the series. It is generally a mid-ranked armor that sometimes provides resistance towards Fire-elemental attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Adaman Vest is a mid-ranked light armor that provides 14 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, halves Fire-elemental damage, and teaches Bird Killer and Stone Killer. It can be bought for 1,600 gil at Fossil Roo, Conde Petie, Madain Sari, and at the Black Mage Village (discs 2/3), and stolen from Ralvuimago. It can be equipped by everyone except Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Adamant Vest is a mid-ranked armor that provides 29 Evade, +320 HP, halves damage from Fire-elemental attacks and makes the user weak to Ice-elemental attacks. It requires the Light Armor 7 license to equip, and can be bought for 5,900 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast, or from the Bazaar from the "Light & Sturdy Garb" set, stolen from White Chocobo (3% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions it provides 35 Defense, +320 HP, is halves Fire-elemental damage, makes the user weak to Ice-elemental attack, and requires the Light 7 license for 50 LP. It can be bought for 5,900 gil at Phon Coast and Archades, or from the Bazaar from the "Light & Sturdy Garb" set, stolen from the White Chocobo (3% chance), and found at Phon Coast (Limatra Hills) and Tchita Uplands (The Skytrail). It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Adamant Vest is a high-ranked armor for Filo that, in its base form, provides 60 Defense, 60 Magick Defense, +15 Speed, resistance to Fire, and weakness to Water. It is bought for 16,000 gil at Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop in Chapter 9 and found in a treasure in Mission 8-3. Final Fantasy Tactics Adamant Vest is a mid-ranked clothing that provides +36 HP. It can be bought for 1,600 gil at an Outfitter after Zeirchele Falls and found as rare treasure at Balias Tor. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Adaman Vest is a low-ranked clothing that provides 30 Defense, 3 Magic Resistance, and teaches Maintenance for 300 AP to Thieves and Alchemists. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Adamant Vest is a low-ranked light armor that provides 30 Defense, 3 Resistance, and teaches Safeguard for 150 AP to Thieves and Alchemists. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Unyielding Strength D" set. Bravely Default Adamant Vest is light armor that provides 29 P.DEF and 7 M.DEF. It can be bought for 10,000 pg at Eternia. Dissidia Final Fantasy Adamant Vest is a level 99 light armor that provides +2717 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Adamant Chains" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 23,940 gil, Crystal Armor, and Adamantite. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Adamant Vest is a level 100 light armor that provides +2973 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Adamant Chains" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 137,100 gil, Diamond Armor, Adamantite, and Stalwart's Hope x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper The ''Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy Tactics variants of the Adamant Vest appear as armor pieces. Both are Rank 5 Light Armor. The IX variant fully upgraded gives 125 Defense, 122 Resistance, and 100 Evasion, while the Tactics version gives 22 Attack, 133 Defense, 133 Resistance, and 100 Evasion. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Adaman Vest is a Light Armor obtained during the ''Final Fantasy XII event, Henne Mines. It provides 38 DEF, HP +10%, +50% Fire resistance, and -50% Ice resistance. Gallery FFT Adamant Vest.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Adaman Vest.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Adamant Vest (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFXII. DFFOO Adamant Vest (T).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFT. FFRK Adamant Vest FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Adaman Vest FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Adamant Vest.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Light armor